


The Realm of Twilight

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Darkness, Gen, Poetry, loosely related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness lives inside all our hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realm of Twilight

Darkness lives inside all our hearts

But so does Light

Even when all we know and cherish is taken from us

The smallest ray of Light remains

A beacon of guidance to keep us on our way

 

Many have fallen prey to the Darkness

Given in to despair

But this is a weakness of will

For with strength all shall prevail

And shine their Light onto the heart of Darkness

 

If you close your eyes you can feel it

The heartbeat of Light flowing

But the Darkness is there too, an essential part

For Light and Dark together form a true soul

A true essence, with compassion and understanding

 

So shine your Light on the Darkness

Blow the shadows away

Live in the Light, but also the shadow

Know your true nature, the nature of all

For in the realm of Twilight, you are finally free


End file.
